


Hold That Pose

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, tub smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ A new toy leads to a steamy situation…~





	Hold That Pose

“So you’re sure you like it? I got the right one?” You called through the closed bathroom door, once again addressing your insecurities about the gift you had just given your boyfriend.

“It’s perfect Y/N!” Jensen yelled back, his voice muffled by the door.

You strained to hear him over the rushing water filling your bath and sat up to turn the taps off. The jacuzzi tub was full enough and the bubbles were threatening to spill over the edge as you moved through the water.

“I can’t hear you!” you said, settling back down into a cloud of lavender scented effervescence. You lay your head against the cold white porcelain and closed your eyes, finally relaxing after the long week.

“I told you, it’s great, thank you.” His voice was clearer now, the subtle Texan accent rolling off his tongue as he spoke to you through the door. “You really didn’t have to get me anything you know.”

“Oh come on Jensen, I wanted too,” you took a deep breath and let your arms float out in front of you, untethered by gravity in the steaming water. “I was pretty nervous though; all I know about cameras is you point and click. And even then I manage to mess it up.”

The door clicked open and you turned your head to see the black lens of his new Canon sticking through the gap. “I think you take nice pictures Y/N,” Jensen appeared behind the camera, slipping into the bathroom like a paparazzi. “Though I think I like you better on the other side of the lens.”

The click of the shutter made you jump. “Hold that pose!” he said, sneaking through the door.

“What are you doing? Don’t do that!” You half laughed, half cried with embarrassment, gathering a handful of bubbles to cover your chest.

Jensen smirked and aimed the camera again, snapping the shutter repeatedly as he walked in, gazing at you through the viewfinder. “Come on, the bubbles are covering everything,” he laughed, “mostly.”

Your nervous laughter echoed in the warm room and you turned away, trying to hide your face from him.

“Hey, hey, hey! Baby, let me see that smile.”

Click, click, click…

“Put the camera away please!” You whimpered and covered your face with one arm, shifting the bubbles around you as you moved.

“Ooh… see that’s nice, a little peak,” Jensen licked his lips and moved around the room, snapping photos from different angles. “Come on Y/N, model for me.”

Sighing, you put your hands down and scooped up a handful of suds, holding it to your mouth. You pursed your lips and blew into the foam, sending a flurry of bubbles towards your photographer. He laughed and jumped back, all the while capturing your movements on film.

“That’s better,” he smiled.

Click, click…

You moved around in the hot water, deciding to give into the ridiculousness of the moment and pose for him. You lay back and lifted your leg, exposing your toes, and ran your hands slowly up and over your calf, knee, and thigh, all the while giving him an overly sexual grin. Jensen growled and snapped away, moving around the room, hiding behind his lens. “That is perfect Y/N.”

“You think so?” you teased, and moved around again, striking poses through the mountain of froth. You did any silly thing that you could think of, all the while holding back your laughter, blushing as he continued to photograph you.

Click, click, click…

Once again you lay back, resting your arms against the cool rim of the tub. You popped one knee up and bit your lip as you stared into the camera, trying to see Jensen’s face behind the black device.

Slowly the emerald gems appeared as he lowered the camera. His eyes were heavy and his lips parted as he swiped his tongue across the bottom, pulling the plump flesh between his teeth.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Director?” you asked as you turned your shoulder towards him, nailing yet another fashion model pose.

He swallowed, staring at you intently. “You are so beautiful.”

You laughed and shook your head. “You’re crazy.”

Jensen placed the camera on the counter out of danger and sank to his knees next to the tub, quickly dipping his hand into the warm water and reaching for your leg. He caught your ankle before you could wiggle away and slid his hand slowly up your leg, his fingers swirling over your soft skin, inching higher and higher. You closed your eyes again as he reached your pussy, pressing his palm against your entrance. Pushing your head and shoulders against the tub wall, you arched your back as his fingers invaded your core. The water moved in waves as he pumped in and out of you a few times before traveling up to circle your swelling bud.

“Fuck…” your whimpers bounced off the tiled walls, encouraging him and begging him for more. He moved closer, leaning over the edge until he could reach your lips. His t-shirt soaked up the bubbles as he kissed you deeply, his tongue breaching your lips, easily slipping inside to dance with your own. You grabbed at the wet cotton and pulled him towards you, knocking him off balance and almost causing him to fall into the water with you.

Laughing, Jensen pulled away and stood up. His fingers curled around the hem of his damp shirt and he lifted it up and off, tossing it to the floor and doing the same with his sweat pants. He stood before you for a quick moment, letting your eyes fall across his gorgeous body before he hopped over the wall into the tub with you. His presence caused a tidal wave of soap to crest up over the edge, spilling onto the white floor.

“What are you doing?” you giggled, watching him try to arrange his long body comfortably across from you.

He laughed and kicked you accidentally, “What does it look like?”

“It looks like you need some help,” you said, crawling onto your knees and making room for him. Jensen stretched out and opened his arms to you. You climbed slowly into his lap and wrapped your fingers around his length as you fell back to kissing him. His hands ran up your sides and around, scratching down your spine, sending chills through you even in the warm water. You pumped his cock, running your tightly closed hand over the velvety skin, careful to rub your thumb against the tip the way you knew he liked. He sucked in a deep breath as you passed over him again and brought his hands around to fondle your breasts, squeezing and rolling your nipples as you moaned into his mouth.

Your lips separated for a split second as you pushed up on your knees and sank down onto his hardness, bracing your hands on his firm shoulders. His shivered beneath you as you took him in, rolling your hips once he was fully enclosed. A deep moan rumbled through his chest as you began to bounce in his lap. He sat up, wrapping his arms around you, one hand on the small of your back and the other tangling in your hair. He licked at your pulse, closing his lips around the sensitive flesh of your neck and sucking hard. You cursed and rocked harder as he marked you, your movements sending swells of water out of the tub; legions of bubbles flooded the floor and extinguished the tea lights around the edge of the tub.

“Come on Jay, come on…” you whispered into the steamy air, but he needed no encouragement. You felt him tense up beneath you, his breath coming out faster against your wet chest as he neared release.

“Don’t wanna go without you Y/N/N,” he said as his fingers left your hair to press against your clit once more. With a swipe of his thick thumb he had you shaking, your legs trembling as you continued your work. He bucked his hips, meeting you on your way back down. His thrusts sent you careening over the cliff, your body shuddering as the orgasm floated through you, filling your limbs with the warm, satisfied sensation. Jensen growled deeply as he came, clinging to your back as he emptied into you.

The rolling waves subsided as you slipped away from him, falling back against the tub as you struggled to regain your composure. Jensen ran a hand through his short, wet hair and panted, looking sideways at you. “I like this tub, have I told you that?” 

“Me too,” you said, leaning towards him and running a hand down his chest. “It’s very, very relaxing.” You kissed his cheek and looked up into his perfect face. You smiled as you looked him over; his sparkling eyes, crooked nose, plump, sexy lips. He sighed and turned towards you with a contented half smile, making your heart swell. 

“Don’t move!” you said suddenly and jumped up out of the tub, bringing a torrent of suds with you.

“What are you doing?” Jensen laughed, sitting up to follow your trek.

“I said ‘don’t move’!” Naked and dripping you moved over to the counter and grabbed his camera. “Hold that pose,” you ordered and peeked through the tiny window, clicking the button and capturing the moment. It was just a small thing, a simple snapshot to remember the look of contentment on his freckled face; but it would stay with you forever, a moment frozen in time, a token of your love.


End file.
